Citrus
by beneath the lies
Summary: A series of oneshots for various pairings. T A K E T W O: The way Megurine Luka looked at her book was starting to piss him off. Yes, he was jealous. Of a book. Gakupo/Luka.
1. blood is denser than love

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, because I'm not that awesome yet.

Just in case you don't know... This is a collection of one-shot for the beloved Vocaloid. There are tons of one-shots I have planned, and some of them may be based on different songs various characters have sung. Well, I know lots of people hate reading long A/N's, so I'll try to errr, decrease its length :-P

So here's part one of the one-shot collection! Let's welcome the Kagamine twins!

Summary: Confessions are never easy to make. Not especially when the other party is your twin sister. Not especially when she's this dense.

Warning: Implied Len/Rin twincest. If twincest makes you feel uncomfortable then this isn't the right stuff for you, and you may want to consider clicking the back button! O.O"

* * *

**Blood is denser than love  
**

**

* * *

**

Sometimes, you would have to take the first step forward, and push yourself a little harder before you could race to the finishing line. It might sound a little too easy for most people, but for Kagamine Len, it was hell. He tried, really, but all his attempts ended up in failure. He hated to accept it, but the fact was there. He hadn't tried hard enough to make things clear.

It was all for her, isn't it? If she would smile and approve of what he was trying so hard to get her to agree to, then there wouldn't be any problem right now. How difficult would that be? All he needed to do was to open his mouth again.

Yes… It was all for her, for her, for her…

"I'll try it again. I'll just make myself clearer this time, I guess," he mumbled softly, careful enough to ensure that nobody would hear him. He was sitting in the couch with his legs crossed, and his arms folded neatly across his chest. He watched as his twin pried open her soft pink lips and inserted the spoon containing some rice and broth into her mouth.

The television was switched on with the volume at the maximum level, but all Len could hear was his loud heartbeat. Even Rin seemed to be oblivious to the volume, since she appeared to be enjoying her food. Usually she'd complain about the volume, but this time she didn't. Len had guessed it had something to do with her mood swings or something like that.

"Rin? Could you listen to what I have to say right now?" He slowly said, clasping his hands tightly as if praying for some reaction of some sort. He could feel himself trembling in nervousness, and he decided he had never ever felt this nervous before. Whether it was due to fear, anticipation or excitement, he did not know and he did not care.

"Mmm," came the only response from Rin. The older of the twin continued gulping down the glass of lemon juice on the table with a wide and satisfied grin.

"Well, I was just thinking… Actually, I have been considering this for a long time. We're twins, right, Rin? I know we're siblings and all, but there are times when I feel different… I feel comfortable when I'm with you, Rin, and I… Well, I… I'm… new to this feeling. I know it's not those sibling-love I am experiencing, Rin. In fact, I'm almost sure it's-" Len's sentence was cut off when there was a commercial flashing through the screen of the television with it's loud and crazy ear-piercing volume.

He was sure his eardrums were about to burst. Yet Rin was still happily feasting on her meal.

Len quickly grabbed the remote controller on the armrest of the sofa, and switched the television off. It was weird really, having crazed, insane high-pitched voices yelling in your living room, then plain good old silence a moment later.

"The food is good. Nice job preparing it, Len… Or whoever it was," Rin chirped optimistically, licking her lips in an effort to clean off the bits of sesame seeds scattered all around her lips. She took another huge gulp off the glass of lemon juice.

"Hello, are you even listening?" Len said lamely, wondering if Rin was just plain ignoring him or avoiding the topic at hand. Whatever was the case, he was sure he didn't want to confess to her while she wasn't concentrating on him. He stood up firmly and sauntered over to where she was, taking a seat on the chair beside her.

"Mmm," she nodded her head once, and then began to nod several more times as if once wasn't convincing enough.

"Like I just mentioned, Rin, I feel something for you, and it's not sibling-love," Len confessed, feeling heat creeping up his cheeks in an instant. "I think it might be… love. You know that sort of love? That love between the old man and the old granny next door? Y-yeah, t-t-that…"

There was silence as Rin stared at Len in shock. Len turned away from her, almost positive of what her response would be. He would respect her decision, no matter what she would think of him.

"…" Len swung around to face his twin only to be met with the same shocked expression on her face.

"Great… I, uhh… I need to go now; I have tons of things to, like, do already… a-and-" It was better for him to excuse himself instead of staying here to make a mockery out of himself.

"What did you say?" Rin whispered, removing something white from her ears-

… '_Oh_.'

Earpieces meant for listening to music in her cell phone. Why was she wearing them, anyway? It was lunch, nobody was home save the both of them, and she rarely listened to music unless there were tons of people gathering here in the house. Reason? She hated engaging into conversations with other unknown people, and smartly figured that if people were to see her with earpieces, they'd know she was unavailable for the moment.

'_Great, just great!_' Yet Len wasn't able to see that.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you since the music's so loud, arggghhhh!" Rin repeated and complained, clutching her ears tightly. Len nudged her with his arms.

"If I remembered, you weren't exactly one for music. What gives?"

"Hello? With the television switched on like that, who wouldn't? I would have gotten some hippos to block my ears, but they weren't on sale, thank you very much. Besides, I'd rather hear the blasting music… the television's so lame, and I can't believe you like hearing some chicken and duck clucking over there at the farm. What's that show again?"

"_I _thought _you _were the one who liked watching that show!" Len argued, pointing at Rin quickly.

"Whatever, forgot about it. Stop changing the topic! I was asking you what you were saying just now, you freak!" Rin crossed her arms and pouted her full lips in annoyance. Len could spend hours wondering why she was this adorable… almost irresistibly so. He could feel different shades of red spreading through his cheeks like wildfire.

"… I-I was just saying… W-well, I think I feel s-s-something for you, and it's not the sibling type of love we have…"

"Well, yeah. I feel something for you too!" Rin cheered and grinned like a Cheshire cat, her enthusiasm level almost enabling her to leap through the rooftop.

"R-r-really?! So I-"

"Well, I practically feel for everything that moves. I even feel for Kaito, Miku, Neru, Gakupo…" Len almost died of a heart attack then.

Rin was not getting it. Rin was _just _not getting it. Maybe he was being a little too vague? Yes, he should try a little harder. After all, you have to reap what you sow, right?

"Not that! I mean, I'd like to spend my life with you. You know, till' we get old? Yeah, that… I want to take double care of you-"

"Of course you have to do that! We're twins, if you don't grow old with me, then we don't have the same age! By the way, you can grow old yourself, I don't want any wrinkles and such." Rin snickered at the thought of Len getting tins of wrinkles covered on his face. She could never imagine how she would look like when she got old. No, she would never want to try and imagine something as horrendous as that.

"No! Not that! You know the love between the old man and old granny next door? That kind of thing!"

"WHAT?! T-that's… That old man is dead! So you want me to worship you day and night, is that it? Arggghhh, I can't believe you'd stoop to such means just to get me to bow down to you!" The older of the twin smirked and said teasingly, but Len was emitting raw anger and impatience now.

"NO! I MEAN-"

"Geez, Why are you making it so hard for yourself? Just say what you want already! Your hesitation is making me mad, you know…"

"I-I-I MEANT TO S-S-AY 'I LOVE YOU'!" Len's face turned a million times redder than now (if that was even possible).

Rin sighed and shook her head in disappointment before staring innocently at her twin brother, who was already staring at her with serious and determined eyes. "Yeah, I know, Len. I know."

"Really? You do?"

"We're siblings, duh! If I don't love you, and if you don't love me, who would?"

It wasn't because he wasn't trying hard enough.

It was because Rin could never get it, no matter how hard he tried.

… Len almost felt like slamming his face on the table.

* * *

Strange thing to write, but yeah, first one-shot is complete! Sorry for my grammar, I know it is horrible and such. Well I have tons of ideas for the next one-shot but opinions are greatly welcomed, so yes, feel free to suggest anything you want for the next oneshot. I'm considering the aku-no-series already, but I could go with less angst for the moment, so maybe I'll do some light and bubbly ones?

Reviews are greatly me know your opinion :-D

* * *


	2. strange obsessions

**A/N: **I figured it was high time I updated this ficlet with a new oneshot. I wanted some Gakupo/Luka love, so here it is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them... You know it as well as I do! -sobs- :'-(

* * *

**strange obsessions**

**

* * *

**

Megurine Luka had a strange obsession with literature. She loved literature so much she would even work overnight just to skim through all of the books piling up on her desk each day. That was probably the reason why all of her colleagues preferred to call her a bookworm instead of a workaholic; it was simple, really. She just worked and worked to read the books in her office. Remove the books, and you'll probably not find her anywhere in the office the next day.

She was different from the rest of her friends. While they would spend all of their time shopping for clothes and accessories, she would be alone in the office, enjoying the silence and humming a soft tune to herself while reading one of those many thesauruses hidden under her desk.

Megurine Luka was indeed a very attractive woman. There were several other men who had confessed their undying love for her, but as you have guessed it, she rejected them all without a second thought.

Perhaps this was one of the many reasons why Kamui Gakupo, her employer, was very _very _pissed off with her right now.

No, it wasn't because she hadn't managed to finish all the tasks he had entrusted her with on time; Luka would even finish the tasks way before the deadline arrived! It wasn't even because of the fact that she would request a new book as a reward for her hard work every time she did her job well; Gakupo would be more than happy enough to hand the books over! It is, after all, a way to encourage her to work harder than before.

It was because of the fact that she was paying a little _too_ much attention to her books instead of the people around her. It was like books were extremely vital in her life, as if she would die and wither right away without their presence. Gakupo decided that he should try and get Megurine Luka's attention before he would eventually start developing a grudge for the innocent, lonely books sitting on his desk.

He hated to admit it, but he was madly in love with the mature, gorgeous and sexy Megurine Luka since the day she stepped into the office to work.

He also hated to admit to himself that he was indeed very, _very _envious of the books sitting stably on top of Megurine Luka's desk. In fact, he wouldn't hesitate to become one of them. That would give him a chance to be the center of attraction and also the apple of Luka's eyes, hm?

He was jealous of the _books_.

**

* * *

**

There she was. There she was, with her beloved darling of a _book _on her hands.

Her eyes seemed so focused onto the contents of the book. She didn't even notice him slowly and stealthily approaching her. She didn't even hear him clear his throat, even when he was standing just right in front of her, his precious purple hair caressing the side of her face like curtains. She didn't feel anything, and it was all because of the books again.

"Been reading again, Megurine Luka?" Gakupo whispered in her ears, a cunning smirk forming on his face as she tilted her head to look at him. "I sometimes wonder if there is indeed a time when you will put those books down and go outside to enjoy the breeze."

"I enjoy the breeze _with_ the books, Gakupo," Luka stated sternly, her pupils dilating before she eventually continued with her reading. "Literacy is a good way to improvise your language, and expand your knowledge. There is absolutely no way I am going to miss out on that."

Her superior crossed his arms and frowned sadly, experiencing many different kinds of mixed emotions at the same time. He really felt like pelting the helpless little shrimp of a book, to do anything to get rid of it and make Luka at least look into his eyes when he spoke to her. He didn't, of course, because he couldn't and wouldn't want to face her wrath in this tiny little office.

"How about you put down those books and go out with some guys once in a while," Gakupo suggested with a smug and evil grin, hoping that maybe Luka would get the hint someway or another. "There are tons of guys waiting for you outside of the world of books. It isn't like you'll die if you stop reading for a day, anyway. Besides, books are clear evidences of the fact that you are escaping from reality."

"Oh, I see," The mature woman spoke quickly, almost as if she was afraid he would decide to continue on talking any further.

"That's enough reason for you to leave those books _alone_, Megurine. Those books are murderous, addictive, disgusting, vile, monstrous, and everything but nice," Her superior added on, the grin still intact on his face. "Someday the scientists will discover the true motives of the book. They will find out that the books are the monsters waiting to devour and brainwash others. They are the true monstrosities of mankind. Maybe even worse."

"Oh, I see," Luka repeated once more, crossing her legs with a rather annoyed expression. Her eyes were still glued onto the contents of the book, and she removed one of her hands from the book and began to use it to twirl one of her pink strands of hair around her finger.

"Are you even listening to me? I think you should look at me when I talk to you, Luka. Basic courtesy." The corner of Kamui Gakupo's lips twitched, obviously a valid proof of his displeasure. Yet Luka continued with her reading, not even turning up to look at the man who was trying to get her to at least understand his predicament. Only a single sentence escaped from her lips, and it was this sentence that was starting to get into Gakupo's nerves:

"Oh, I see."

"You're not listening now, are you," He simply said, suddenly waving his hands in front of Megurine in a desperate attempt to divert her attention to _him_. _Not_ that book.

"Oh, I see." Yet the same sentence that came out of her mouth a minute ago appeared again, and her eyes were still the same, deeply hypnotized by that cursed item of a book. He was obviously getting a little mad for her lack of understanding, but he decided to play along with her for a while.

"You have seventy white strands of hair on your head, and I've just spotted another hundred on your arms," Gakupo uttered, deliberately trying to make that insult sound as horrible as possible, so that she would look at him for once, when he was talking to her!

"Oh, I see," Megurine Luka simply stated, flipping the book to its next page.

How could _anyone _get back to reading after that funny insult? He was _trying _to get her mad, and it _wasn't _even working. She was still staring into the book, worshipping it like it was some ancient relic from a million years ago!

"Fine. You don't have white strands of hair," He mumbled softly, almost like he was speaking to himself instead of the woman in front of him. "… You have coconuts. Huge coconuts. Bouncy coconuts."

Really, Gakupo himself almost choked and gagged himself to death when he said that. He was almost sure he was signing his own death warrant, but he wouldn't and didn't care what Megurine would do to him, as long as he got that beautiful and attractive pair of eyes to look at him straight in the eyes. He wasn't sure if Luka got what he meant, though, but it was coming from his heart.

Then the dreaded answer came again. It was the same answer as before, coming from the _same_ person with the _same_ tone, like an automatic answering machine.

"Oh, I see."

'_Screw the books, screw coconuts!_ _I hate all of them,_' The now frustrated and stressed out purple-haired man declared in his mind, a vicious death glare threatening to take over his unusually calm and deceiving features.

"COCONUTS! BIG COCONUTS! I SAID YOU HAVE THEM," He repeated, this time louder than the last, almost as if he was screaming insanely at a psychopath.

He saw Megurine Luka stir for a moment, but it was only so that she could adjust her reading glasses. She stopped playing with her hair and placed her hand back on the _seductive_ book, somehow oblivious of the insults that Gakupo had _politely_ thrown to her, err… Assets.

'_No, not that sentence again_-' Gakupo continued praying, and came to a halt when that particular sentence escaped from her lips again.

"Oh, I see."

His face nearly turned as red as the sun when she unknowingly repeated the sentence again for the umpteenth time. He clenched his fists until his knuckles formed droplets of sweat, turning white with the amount of force he applied. His lips twitched, his whole body trembling like an earthquake of some sort had occurred.

"That's it! Stupid book," Gakupo growled, grabbing the piece of precious treasure away from Megurine Luka's hands, tossing it conveniently on the floor like it was some rotten thrash. A look of horror and shock crossed Luka's face, her small and glossy lips forming into a circle in reaction to her employer's sudden act of violence.

She didn't know what or how she should react; she wasn't even given enough time to do so. She could feel the warmth of his lips as it came crashing down onto her, eagerly using her temporary immobilization to his advantage. Both of his hands were gripping onto either sides of her shoulders tightly, refusing to let her stand up or walk away from him.

After a moment, Megurine Luka parted her lips and allowed Gakupo to probe further with his tongue. She could feel him desperately tasting her lips like it was some dessert. There was some weird taste of mint in his mouth that caused her to _want _more, to _have _more, to crave for more of him. She wrapped her slender arms around Gakupo's neck, hoping that he wouldn't stop and hoping that he would at least continue with what he had just started.

However, she remembered that this was a T rated story right here, so it was actually impossible to even hope that he would carry on.

Gakupo pulled back, freeing Luka's grip on his neck, licking his lips hungrily in an attempt to recall how she tasted like when they kissed. He was, truth be told, a little shocked when Luka didn't push him away or anything near that. He was expecting her to scream, to use the books on the desk to hit his head, but she did not even do what he had expected her to do.

"Was that a confession?" She asked, her voice a little hoarse and tired. She was panting, desperately breathing in greedy amount of oxygen. "Was that why you have been trying to mess with my head and distract me from my dear books?"

"It was a confession, yes," He admitted, grinning a little sheepishly and tucking a few strands of his vibrant purple hair behind his ear. "… But I wasn't trying to mess with your head. You were the one trying to mess with my mind! I mean, I dropped you hints and such, and I was also kind of irritated that you kept on ignoring me and talking to your useless book."

"I didn't know you would be jealous of a_ book_, Gakupo," The woman commented, standing up and waltzing gracefully to where her employer had dumped the book. "I have always thought you've treated me as a friend and all, even with those hints you were dropping to me."

"Well, now that you know," Gakupo watched with amusement as Luka bent down to pick her book up, dusting off the dirt that had gathered on the surface of the book. "I think it would be appropriate for me to know the answer. How does that sound? Oh, and don't go 'Oh, I see' again, because it wouldn't work on me anymore."

"I'll think about it. You can't just force an answer out of me all of a sudden like that," Luka said, letting out a soft giggle and retraced her steps back to where she stood just now. She spun around to face the thrash bin behind her, and _dumped_ the book into it.

"Wait, you dumping that?" Gakupo asked with mild interest, curiosity getting the better of him. He furrowed his brows and examined the bright smile on Luka's face.

"What, you want me to take it back? I thought you said you were jealous."

"Is that a 'yes', then? You'll go out with me?"

"Il told you already. I'll think about it."

"… Fine. Don't keep me waiting for long, though." There was a mischievous glint in Gakupo's eyes as a grin crept itself up onto his face. "I'm not very well known for my patience."

"Oh, _really_."

"Oh, and Luka?"

"What?"

"I think I'm addicted to the taste on your lips."

"… You mean the taste of the eggplants I had eaten this morning? Yuck." Luka made a slightly disgusted face, wrinkling her nose and pouting her lips slightly. "It was gross, the taste I mean. I didn't expect you to like it. Strange guy you are, honestly."

"… What's an eggplant?"

**

* * *

**

Megurine Luka wished she had kept her mouth shut back then. She didn't know why she had to mention about the eggplant at that time. It was just a slip of her tongue, and now she was beginning to regret saying it. Now she was feeling exactly what he was feeling a week ago. _Pissed_.

She tilted her head so that she could get a clear view of Gakupo's office. She hoped and prayed he wouldn't be in there, feasting on that strange monster of a plant-

Yet there he was, with the disgusting eggplant in his hands, almost like he was cuddling it. She was starting to develop a phobia of that purple slimy and vile plant after seeing it consecutively in his hands, and even his work desk, for the past few days.

She hated to admit it, but it was starting to get into her nerves.

... She was jealous of the _eggplant_.

Lucky vegetable.

* * *

I fail at kissing scenes, I fail at romance, I fail in comedy. NUUUUUUU~ T__T Seriously, though, I did, yeah, I did my best to think of funny stuff, but no, my brain is dry and malnourished right now so it ain't working. Tough luck :-X. Any suggestion on who which pair I should do next? Suggestions are welcomed anytime, anywhere~

**Review please!** (They keep me going :-D)**  
**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
